


Peppermint

by formalizing



Series: Tumblr Writing [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: Sam’s first kiss tastes like fear and Dean’s peppermint chewing gum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/138788553074/sams-first-kiss-tastes-like-fear-and-deans).

Sam’s first kiss tastes like fear and Dean’s peppermint chewing gum. He savors the taste long after Dean pulls away; the peppermint is fleeting, but the fear lingers.

The next one tastes like second-hand lipstick with a bottom shelf whiskey chaser. He licks the color from Dean’s lips until they’re just the same kiss-slick red as Sam’s.

“Touch me,” he says, so close that Dean’s lips move with each breathy, begging syllable. “Feel that I want you like you want me.”

The desperate look in Dean’s eyes says that’s what he’s afraid of.

But Sam says ‘please’ when he laces their fingers together, so Dean lets him guide his hand like it’s lost, sliding it slowly down between his legs.

Sam doesn’t taste his third kiss because there are sparks behind his eyes and Dean in front of them, and his mouth is wide open around his brother’s name.

There are countless kisses that follow.

The first time Dean makes him come with his mouth, he lets Sam taste himself on his tongue after.

The first time he presses more than fingers into Sam’s hole, Dean quiets his whimpers with just a tender press of his plush mouth against Sam’s, murmurs, “Breathe for me, Sammy. Almost there, just breathe.” Like he doesn’t know that every breath across Sam’s lips is already for him, is always one heartbeat away from saying the forever words he’s so scared of.

There will eventually be too many kisses that say goodbye, edged with bitterness and teeth. But there will be at least as many that say ‘welcome home’. Frantic kisses, morning-breath lazy kisses, kisses that say you’re mine just as much as I’m yours.

But Sam’s favorite will always be the way Dean kisses him on an otherwise uneventful day, eyes open and no longer lost, lips wearing that love-you smile. Those kisses taste like peppermint chewing gum and not at all of fear.


End file.
